


Risky Business

by ashley_in_the_know



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fem Jack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recruitment fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_in_the_know/pseuds/ashley_in_the_know
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: hurt/comfort fic with Fake AH Michael. you pick who's stitching him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Business

He wakes up in a strange room, head throbbing, vision blurry. He turns his head to the side and can just make out his glasses sitting on a nightstand. He reaches for them and pain flares through his shoulder, shoots down his arm and across his collarbone.

Oh yeah, he’d been shot.

He uses his good arm to shift himself into a sitting position, biting his lip to keep from screaming in pain. Right. He’d been shot in the leg, too.

“Son of a bitch,” he mutters, snagging his glasses and shoving them on.

The room comes into focus around him. It’s either a crappy motel room or the shittiest apartment he’s ever seen. The bed he’d in takes up a third of the room, and is shoved up against the wall. A kitchenette is on the opposite side, framing the front door. In the space between them is a second door that probably leads to the bathroom, a piece of shit tv, and two occupied armchairs.

The woman is asleep, chair reclined back as far as it will go. Her red hair is short and curly, and she’s wearing a god awful hawaiian print shirt.

The kid beside her is awake, but hasn’t noticed Michael yet, his nose buried in a DS. He can see the game reflected on the guy’s glasses, and he thinks he might be playing Pokemon.

“Hey nerd, where the fuck am I?” he asks. “And who the fuck are you?”

He doesn’t answer, instead leans over to shake his companion awake. “Yo, Red, wake up.”

She groans, swats in his direction. “Fuck off, Ray.”

“Asshole’s awake,” Ray says, going back to his game. “And he’s asking questions.”

‘Red’ sighs, heaves herself out of her chair. “Morning sunshine,” she says, turning her attention to Michael. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit,” he answers honestly. “So, am I allowed to ask any questions?”

“Go right ahead,” she says, grinning. “Can’t promise you’ll get the answers you want, though.”

He shrugs and immediately regrets it. “Where are we?” he asks through clenched teeth.

‘Red’ hands him some aspirin and a glass of water. “Somewhere safe,” she tells him as he knocks the pills back.

He scoffs at her vague response. “Okay...who are you two? And why did you help me?”

She considers him for a moment. “I’m Jack, that’s Ray,” she says. “That’s all you need to know right now. Why we saved you is a bit of a longer story.”

Michael gestures to himself with his good hand. “I look like I’m going anywhere to you?”

Jack chuckles. “Touche,” she says. “Ray and I are part of a crew,” she starts. “We’re smaller than most, but we do pretty well for ourselves. Well enough, in fact, that our boss wants us to start pulling bigger jobs. Unfortunately, we don’t have the manpower for those kinds of jobs.”

“And that’s where I come in,” Michael guesses.

“Bingo,” Ray says, speaking for the first time since waking Jack. “We saw a news report of one of the jobs you pulled a few weeks ago. Boss was impressed, asked us to start watching you.”

“Lucky me,” he says, and it’s only a little sarcastic. He’d be locked up or dead if it weren’t for these two.

Jack smirks. “Any other questions?” she asks.

“My face isn’t on the news or anything, is it?” he asks. “I’d rather not have to wear a mask all the time like that creepy Vagabond fucker.”

Jack and Ray exchange a look and crack up laughing. “You’re good, bro,” Ray eventually manages. “No mask necessary.”

“Solid,” he says, nodding. “I’m Michael, by the way.”

Jack wipes actual tears from her eyes. “Nice to meet you, Michael.” There’s a short pause. “So, what do you say?” she asks. “You wanna give this crew thing a shot?”

He hesitates, but he can’t deny that the offer sounds tempting. He’s been on his own since his buddies pussied out and ran home to Jersey. Sure, he’s been getting by, but tonight proved that having someone to have his back wouldn’t be a bad idea. And he figures that Jack and Ray are too cool to run with anyone that’s a complete dick.

He sighs. “Why the fuck not?” he says, and Jack’s face lights up like a kid on Christmas. “Take me to your leader.”


End file.
